Ben vs Nega Ben
by gothamcity29
Summary: Ben must battle the most terrifying villain ever. He must battle a Ben Tennyson who did not use the Omnitrix for good, but for evil.


BEN 10: OMNIVERSE: BEN VS. NEGA BEN

In the very heart of the Incursean Empire lies Dr. Psychobos, who is a mutant Cerebrocrustacean that is always trying to prove his race is superior to Galvan and especially Azmuth. He is so determined to do so and so he's made some rather evil alliances. First was with that mad Galvanic Mechamorph Malware and the huntsman Khyber. Their alliance failed after Malware died and Khyber abandoned them and so he is currently working for the Incurseans. He's become their new chief scientist where he is currently working on a new warp drive engine. It will double the speeds of any Incursean vessel so that they can travel to other worlds and conquer them with extreme ease. His prototype has been completed, so he decides to test the new warp drive on an Incursean shuttle craft. He installs it with minimal effort, so now he gets into the vessel to see if the device works. Psychobos has an enormous ego so he tells himself that his new engine will work without flaw.

He launches the shuttle with himself in it and decides to make the coordinates that of Galvan, so he can rub it in Azmuth's face. He punches in the coordinates to go to Galvan, but there is an unexpected event. A cosmic anomoly engulfs the vessel and the ship begins to glow and Psychobos is frightened. The warp engine has already been activated and soon Psychobos propels through space unaware of what the outcome will be or if his ship will actually reach his destination. He screams in terror as from his view, it looks as if the very fabric of reality is being ripped apart before his very eyes. His trip while seeming unending and terrifying is rather short and he seems to have arrived somewhere. He seems to be in some sort of asteroid belt, but according to him and his instruments this is suppose to be Galvan Prime. He says, "I must admit but I am the most dumbfounded and I use the term loosly. Computer where am I? This is suppose to be Galvan Prime, not an asteroid belt." The ship's computer confirms that this is the correct positioning of Galvan Prime.

Psychobos decrees that the computer is clearly faulty as he is not wrong, as this is not Galvan Prime. The computer seems to argue by saying it is right, but Psychobos is wrong, which angers him. It doesn't matter at the moment as his ship's new engine is without power, most likely from the cosmic event. So the ship is on back-up which might be enough, as the ship's computer is telling him that there is a vessel approaching. It is large and unlike any vessel he has seen and it tells him, "Unknown vessel, you are in restricted space. By order of the supreme Overlord, surrender now and your execution will be swift and relatively painless." Psychobos cries out angrily trying to learn of his situation and if this is really Galvan Prime, he wants to know what happened to it. There is another voice on this strange ship that says he recognizes that arrogant, self centered, tone of Dr. Psychobos. This mysterious person then commands for Psychobos to come aboard, but he is not to be harmed. This figure's servants it seems, obeys their master and has Psychobos brought on board.

He is escorted by his mysterious host's forces to what looks like the bridge of the ship and Psychobos demands to know why he is here. The very same voice says first though, "First Psychobos, I want to know how you are here. You're suppose to be dead, ever since I killed you one year ago. You were aiding the rebels in trying to over throw my glorious regime." Psychobos demands to know if this is some sort of a joke, but also to demand who it was who brought him onto the vessel. The figure steps off of a throne and out of the shadows to reveal himself as Ben Tennyson. However for some strange reason Ben looks different than he is suppose to look like. Instead of a green striped shirt with a number ten, he has a blue striped shirt with a skull, with very dark brown cargo pants, and finally his shoes are black instead of green. Although that is not it, as his hair is shorter, with a black streak and his eyes are a dark red with pink eye balls. Even his Omnitrix is a different color with it being grey and red, instead of white and green.

Psychobos demands to know the meaning of this all, but Ben says, "You are in by no means capable of demanding anything Psychobos. My ship's sensors picked up the strange energy fluxuations from your ship, so we came to investigate. I'd suggest explaining yourself as to how you are here, because as I said, you're suppose to be dead." Psychobos is beginning to understand now, when his ship was caught in that anomoly, he was sent to another universe. A universe where Ben Tennyson is a villain and not a hero, which gives him an interesting idea. Psychobos feels he has to explain the physics in cross dimensional travel as he knows a human's pathetic intellect would not be able to comprehend such matters. Ben tells Psychobos to skip the superiority complex, as Ben knows the factors of cross temporal travel. He's had his own dealing with going to other universes, so he does not need to hear the mechanics of it all. So then Ben decrees that Psychobos tell him more about his universe, find a way for him to get there, and to learn more about Psychobos' Ben. He will indeed get to work on that, but also he tells the story of not an evil Ben Tennyson, but a good one, who used the Omnitrix to be a hero not a villain.

Now back in the other universe, in the town of Bellwood is Ben Tennyson and his partner Rook Blonko. They are actually in Undertown chasing down an alien criminal, who's been selling counterfit precious alien gems and then distributing them through alien concessions. There is a very invigorating chase through the underground city, but Rook and Ben managed to finally beat him by splitting up and cutting him off. He sees that he is trapped, so he pulls out a laser blaster to attack, however Ben transforms into Chromastone to absorb the energy. He then fires it back at the alien, who is then disarmed and then gives Rook the ability to capture the alien with his Proto-Tool. Ben tells Rook for him to call in the Plumbers to take the crook to jail. Also that he wants to celebrate by getting smoothies for a job well done, which Rook does enjoy the notion of. Unknown to them both however, is that they were being watched by what seems to be a floating scanner unit. It is feeding video back to another ship that is hovering over Earth.

It's the evil Ben Tennyson, whose ship is in a stealth mode so that the Plumber's defense grid cannot see it. The evil Ben's vessel seems to have indeed crossed over into this universe and has been watching the battle. He can clearly see what Psychobos said about this Ben being good is true. He finds that very disappointing, as clearly this Ben was incapable of using the Omnitrix to its full efect and so it looks like he may have to do it for him. Although he does find it clever how this Ben did use a Crystalsapien to absorb the energy blast and redirect it back at the alien. Psychobos has to say that while the good Ben's intelligence is limited, he is clever when it comes to fighting at times. However his many victory's can make him arrogant which is one of, if not his only weakness. Although Psychobos does notice that the evil Ben called the alien by its species name and not a made up superhero name as Ben does. The evil Ben says, "The fool names his aliens? What kind of an enemy an I facing here Psychobos? I never named my aliens and I never held back with them neither. Any way now, it's time for me to make my presence known to our mutual acquaintance."

At the Mr. Smoothy right now, both Ben and Rook are enjoying their drinks, but Ben has to admit with a bit of sorrow, as he feels the catch was too easy. Rook is not complaining and while he as well noticed that, however he is not complaining. He does admit that he prefers the small cases like this, insted of the world conquering alien cases a little bit more. Ben has to say, "Dude! How can you say that Rook? The world conquering cases are always the best and the most fun. Air battles in space, the eventual sneaking on board the ship and blowing it up, now how can you not like that?" Ben's answer gets answered as soon the skies darken with hundreds of small spaceships, but not only that, but a large vessel that can only be the mothership. Rook has to tell Ben that the ominous dark cloud that falls upon the city is one of the reasons he detests these kinds of cases. Ben has to call it in on that cliché that most alien invasions seem to have. However it is strange on which ships are being use to do it as Rook can make out Incursean, Vilgaxian, and there are Highbreed vessels there too.

Which doesn't make any sense as Vilgax is banished from Earth, Attea promised to never invade Earth again, but also the Highbreed aren't evil anymore. So there is clearly something not right here and they have to find out what it is. Rook although calls in for help as they can feel it in their gut that this is going to be on doozy of a battle. So then Rook calls in a level one code red emergency to the Plumbers to tell them what is going on. In fact Ben gets the idea to call Kevin and Gwen as this outcome could effect them as well. Back on the ship the evil Ben says, "Deploy fighters and foot soldiers down to the city. Oh and try not to destroy too much of Bellwood. I intend to make it my new base of operations once I take over this Earth. Another thing, bring me the Ben Tennyson of this world and bring him to me alive. I want to have a little chat before I extinguish his life." Dr. Psychobos has to protest that the evil Ben lets the good Ben live. As Ben Tennyson is as arrogant as he is crafty and will find a way to win the battle againt the evil Ben.

Although he has to tell Psychobos that Ben has never met a villain such as an evil version of himself. That will give him the advantage needed to kill his good twin and so he ends the conversation with a very twisted and evil laugh. Psychobos begins to show possible fear, for he has alligned with some truly evil beings, but this one is down right psychotic and might soon see Psychobos as a liability rather than an asset. So it looks like Psychobos might have to do something that he'd regret, which is he is going to have to help his enemy. Which he does indeed hate as he sees Ben as just another one of his enemy's Azmuth's prized little toys. Although with the evil Ben's scale of madness, there seems to be no other choice and is going to have to help the good Ben. Although since he has hindered Psychobos' plans, he sees no reason to help Ben right away.

Back in the city, more of the evil Ben's forces are attacking and it seems the Plumbers have finally arrived as well. They to take to the skies to fight the air assaults, but also Max Tennyson calls out, Invading vessel, this is Magister Max Tennyson. Leave Earth's space at once, or risk your ship and yourself be destroyed." The evil Ben hears Max's voice and commands for the speakers to me turned on. He calls out to Max and to also greet the town, but then suddenly a holographic image appears on the ship.

Every single person and alien gasp at what they are seeing for themselves. Ben Tennyson on that screen, or at least someone who looks like Ben Tennyson. He speaks, "Hello Bellwood! This is Overlord Ben Tennyson. Yes that's right, I am Ben Tennyson, or at least a Ben Tennyson except I am twice as handsome and as I learned your Ben is as good, as I am evil. So as no doubt my invasion is being seen on all the televisions in the whole world, I'll relay a message. Governments of Earth, you have exactly two hours to surrender the planet to me, or I'll transport this handy dandy fusion bomb at the center of the Earth's core. So think and think real hard, oh and by the way, Ben Tennyson must also surrender to me, or I might go back on my word and blow this planet out of existance. So remember: complete surrender, Ben Tennyson must surrender, or do nothing and I blow you to kingdom come. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The whole world cries in terror as a crazed maniac who looks like Earth's hero Ben Tennyson is going to destroy the Earth. Not long after the United Nations calls a meeting to discuss the very real danger that is plaguing their planet. There with them is Max Tennyson along with Ben and his partner Rook, who speak for the Plumbers. Max has to tell the UN that they should not comply with the evil Ben's demands. He believes that they can mount a strike force against the evil Ben and destroy his ship. The United States' President has to refuse Max's offer, for Max may speak for the alien population that does reside on Earth, but not for the human one. They are willing to surrender for the sake of humanity and will listen and obey to what ever demand's the evil Ben has.

Max has to protest such an action, but he is silenced for the evil Ben enters the UN building. He is surrounded by two guards who are here to protect their master, should he need it. He goes up to the podium and says, "Nations of Earth, you have all done a great service by taking my offer. Not only have you spared your planet, but spared your pathetic and meaningless lives. Furthermore to show my dominion over the Earth, there must be a statue of me in every capital city on earth. Fail to do so and I'll have that city blasted strait into the Null Void." The nations of the world will reluctantly agree to his terms, which further makes the evil Ben happy. Although there is one final say in the matter, as not only do the nations of the world have to surrender, but the good Ben has to do so as well. In fact the evil Ben will go back on his word, if his good counterpart does not surrender to him. Ben wants time to think it over, so then the evil Ben pulls out a remote control. It will teleport the bomb to the center of the Earth and automatically detonate. The evil Ben will give his good counterpart the time needed to lay his finger on the button and push to explode.

His finger moves ever closer to the button, but the good Ben stops him and shall surrender to his evil twin. The evil Ben snaps his fingers, so his guards come to put cuffs on Ben, but they also use these alien cattle prod like devices and shock Ben into unconscioussness. He commands for he and his forces, along with their prisoner to be beamed on board his ship immediately. The evil Ben's guards strap Ben to a wall in the prison cell where he is going to spend the rest of his life in. He welcomes his good twin to his new home and even shows Ben who helped bring him to this universe. Ben remembers Psychobos, as he stole a part from the Omnitrix and seems to remember him as that freaky Brainstorm guy. The evil Ben has to comment how Doctor Psychobos told him that the evil Ben's good counterpart named his aliens, which he finds stupid and childish. The evil Ben has to tell his counterpart that the species have names themselves, which the good Ben knows, but has to say how he doesn't really know the names of them all and he gives them names because it's cool and to help tell them apart.

Although the good Ben has to ask "Nega Ben" just what the heck his problem is, as Ben Tennyson is suppose to be a hero not a villain. So Nega Ben says, "Nega Ben? Hey, I like that, so then Nega Ben it is. Okay then I'll tell you my story of how I became the most feared being in the universe. When I was a kid, my life was a toilet. I was bullied a lot and never had any real friends. However when school was out I went on my summer vacation with my grandpa on a road trip. I thought it was just going to be the two of us, but it turns out our sweet cousin Gwen was going too. Out of all my cruddy life, she made it even more miserable. That all changed when I found the Omnitrix and my life got a heck of a lot better. I stole, destroyed, and did what ever I wanted and I finally got even with all those jerks who ever wronged me. Then he came and my life was changed forever."

He is referring to Vilgax, who came to Earth and demanded the Omnitrix from Nega Ben. There was an intense battle with one another and Nega Ben would not submit as he had plans for the Omnitrix and they didn't involve it getting taken away from him. Vilgax was intrigued and so he asked Ben to come and be his apprentice, which Nega Ben rejoiced when he heard that. Vilgax promised to help Ben unlock the full powers of the Omnitrix and use them to crush the weak and make whole worlds bow before him. That was what made Nega Ben go with Vilgax and they soon began conquering worlds together. However when Ben turned thirteen, he realized he wanted to return to Earth and conquer it as well. Vilgax denied him that pleasure as Vilgax thought the honor belonged to him. So Nega Ben did the only thing he could do, which is he killed Vilgax and took over his armada. Ben couldn't believe what his evil twin said, but it's all 100% true. So Nega Ben tells Ben again, "Since you now know my story Ben, I'm going onto phase two. Which is I'm going to place my bomb at the center of the planet's core. That'll make your Plumber friends think twice before they consider attacking my vessel again. So, so long Ben, I look foward to having you as my guest for the rest of your life. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As Ben hangs on the wall, he feels all hope is lost for not only for himself, but for Earth. Although there may be a chance as Dr. Psychobos comes to Ben and tells him, "Listen Ben Tennyson, I know with your limited intelligence and I use the term loosly, you could not comprehend as to why I am about to do this, but I must." Ben has no idea what Psychobos intends to do, so Psychobos shows him by releasing Ben. He proves that he was unable to comprehend the level of madness that Nega Ben has. So Psychobos tells Ben, if he wants to save his Earth, then Ben must send the ship into orbit and detonate the fusion bomb. Ben doesn't know if he should trust Psychobos, but for now it looks like he has no choice. So Ben makes way to the fusion bomb, which Psychobos managed to point out to where the lab on the ship is, that it is being held in. He's made it at last to the bomb and unfortunately he does not know how to activate the bomb. He has to say that out loud and he hears a voice that tells him how the bomb works. It's the ship's computer which is only to operate via Nega Ben's voice.

So then Ben says, "Um okay then, computer show me how to activate the bomb and only enough to destroy this ship." Which he follows with an over dramatic evil laugh to try and further fool the computer. The computer walks him through the steps, but his unsanctioned use of the computer begins to draw attention. The bridge of the ship is monitoring all of the unauthorized use of the computer and Nega Ben demands to know whom is responsible. He looks on a monitor to see that it is his good twin, who some how escaped and is tinkering with the bomb. He wants to know who could be responsible for doing so, but he already has an idea who it was. Nega Ben's forces want to know if they should proceed to capture him. Nega Ben declines as he says, "No, it's been too long since I've gotten my hands dirty. Leave him to me, I shall handle him myself."

The good Ben continues his reprogramming of the device, but he is interrupted by a stray laser blast, or so it seems. He turns to see that the evil Ben is there with a laster blaster in his hand. He states, "I know what you're doing Ben and I won't allow it. The legacy of Ben Tennyson the super hero ends today and I'm going to do it." So then Nega Ben transforms into Heatblast, while Ben tries to become Humongosaur, but instead becomes Water Hazard. He complains that isn't the alien he wanted and Nega Ben berates his good counterpart because he can't operate his Omnitrix properly. The two battle with fire vs. water, but they cancel each other out. So Nega Ben becomes Astrodactyl and uses red energy whips to grab Ben and then lift him into the air. He then spins Ben around and around before he slams him down to the ground. Nega Ben has to say that he knew that when Ben was a child he took off the Omnitrix. So even with the skills he has, he is nothing compared to Nega Ben, who as a child was trained by Vilgax to hone his skills with it and never took it off.

Nega Ben then slams down atop of Ben and reverts both of them back to human form and he attempts to strangle his good counterpart. He says, "If I can't have your world then Ben, then I'm going to make sure you go out with me!" He is stopped by Psychobos, who saved Ben Tennyson, but only so the evil one can be destroyed. Nega Ben had a feeling it was Psychobos who helped Ben and so he becomes Shocksquatch to leap over to Psychobos and he begins electrocuting him. While the two villains fight, Ben finishes reprogramming the bomb and it will go off in twenty seconds. The ship begins to rumble and Nega Ben is angry at what is going on. The good Ben pleads with his evil twin to surrender for his own sake, but Nega Ben would rather perish. So he commands for his ship to teleport all sentient beings minus himself off the ship. He finishes his command by having his ship be sent up into space, but it then detonates before it even reaches the stratosphere.

The whole world watched it happen and are glad that the so called evil Ben is gone, but the good Ben is sad. He wanted to save him, but was unable to do so, however on the bright side, Dr. Psychobos was captured again and this time they plan to make sure he stays that way. Rook tries to comfort Ben, but Ben for some reason is not convinced that his evil twin is gone, as he would never give up a fight so easy and that means neither would Nega Ben.

In space now floating in the wreckage of the destroyed vessel sits a lone escape pod with only one person. Nega Ben it seems did escape and he wakes his eyes which begin to glow bright red and he promises to return some day to even the score with his good counterpart.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
